SN Jukebox: Silent Lucidity
by Crica
Summary: Resposta ao desafio de julho da Det.Rood - one shot - sem beta - Momento depois de Heart/2.17 - Dean's pov - “Depois do que passamos na caça ao lobisomem e de tudo o que Sam sofrera, era normal que estivesse tão calado.”


Os personagens de Supernatural e essa música divina não me pertencem. Peninha...

Resposta ao desafio de julho proposto pela , com Silent Lucidity (Lucidez Silenciosa), executada no episódio Heart da 2ª temporada.- Dean's Pov- one shot – sem beta, por minha conta e risco. Depois da última cena do episódio que, diga-se de passagem, foi de estraçalhar o coração.

**oooOOOooo**

SN Jukebox – Silent Lucidity (Lucidez Silenciosa)

"Depois do que passamos na caça ao lobisomem e de tudo o que Sam sofrera, era normal que estivesse tão calado."

_Hush now, don't you cry  
(Silêncio agora, não chore)_

_  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye  
(Enxugue a lágrima do seu olho.)_

_  
You're lying safe in bed  
(Você está deitado a salvo na cama)_

_  
It was all a bad dream  
(Foi tudo um sonho ruim)_

_  
Spinning in your head  
(Rodando em sua cabeça.)_

_  
Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
(Sua mente te enganou para sentir o sofrimento)_

_  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life  
(De alguém próximo a você abandonando do jogo da vida.)_

"O silêncio era perturbador vindo de Sam. Ele sempre fora o mais emotivo, o mais sensível, mais falante. Falar sobre seus sentimentos e suas dores nunca foram problema, mas todo aquele silêncio estava mexendo com meus nervos. O que eu via em seus olhos... toda aquela dor, toda a culpa..."

_So here it is, another chance  
(Então aqui está, outra chance)_

_  
Wide awake you face the day  
(Totalmente desperto, você encara o dia)_

_  
__Your dream is over... or has it just begun?  
__(Seu sonho terminou... ou ele apenas começou?)_

There's a place I like to hide  
(Existe um lugar onde eu gosto de me esconder)

_  
A doorway that I run through in the night  
(Uma porta em que eu adentro à noite.)_

_  
Relax child, you were there  
(Relaxe criança, você estava lá)_

_  
But only didn't realize it and you were scared  
(Mas apenas não percebeu e__ ficou assustado.)_

"Sempre desejei que você encontrasse alguém, que talvez te fizesse sofrer menos pela morte de Jess e fiquei feliz quando vi seus olhos brilharem. Você tem bom gosto, maninho. Linda morena. Mas as coisas não saíram bem como imaginei."

_It's a place where you will learn  
(É um lugar onde você aprenderá)_

_  
To face your fears, retrace the years  
(A encarar seus medos, reconstituir os anos)_

_  
And ride the whims of your mind  
(E dominar os caprichos de sua mente)_

_  
Commanding in another world  
(Governando num outro mundo.)_

_  
Suddenly you hear and see  
(Repentinamente você ouve e percebe)_

_  
This magic new dimension  
(Esta nova dimensão mágica.)_

"E, de repente, vi aquela sua cara de bobo se encher de dor. Vi seu rosto de menino ser tomado pelas lágrimas diante do que viria e aquilo acabou comigo. Simplesmente porque não posso te ver sofrer. E me culpo por isso."

_I... will be watching over you  
(Eu... estarei cuidando de você)_

_  
I... am gonna help you see it through  
(Eu vou te ajudar até o fim.)_

_  
I... will protect you in the night  
(Eu te protegerei na noite)_

_  
I... am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity  
(Estou sorrindo próximo a você, numa lucidez silenciosa.)_

"Eu quis te proteger, te poupar do sofrimento, mas você não deixou. Você fez o que precisava fazer. Fez o que um homem de verdade faria. Tenho orgulho de você, Sammy. Do homem que você se tornou."

_Visualize your dream  
(Visualize seu sonho)_

_  
Record it in the present tense  
(Grave-o no tempo presente)_

_  
Put it into a permanent form  
(Coloque-o dentro de uma forma permanente)_

_  
If you persist in your efforts  
(Se você persistir em seus esforços)_

_  
You can achieve dream control  
(Você pode conseguir o controle do sonho)_

_  
Dream control  
(Controle do sonho)_

_  
How's that then, better?  
(Como ficou então, melhorou?)_

_  
Hug me  
(Me abraçe)_

" O que eu poderia dizer para amenizar a sua dor? O que poderia eu fazer para que você se sentisse melhor, quando eu mesmo sinto que não sou capaz de nada ? Só posso permanecer aqui, velando seu sono, silenciosamente."

_If you open your mind for me  
(Se você abrir sua mente para mim)_

_  
You won't rely on open eyes to see  
(Você não dependerá de olhos abertos para perceber que)_

_  
The walls you built within  
(Os muros que você construiu por dentro)_

_  
Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin  
(Estão desmoronando e um novo mundo começará)_

_  
Living twice at once you learn  
(A viver duplamente logo que você aprenda.)_

" Mesmo que você não me queira por perto agora, que você só queira estar sozinho- e eu posso entender isso – vou estar aqui, ao seu lado, sempre."

_You're safe from the pain in the dream domain  
(Você está a salvo da dor no domínio do sonho)_

_A soul set free to fly  
(Uma alma livre para voar.)_

_  
A round trip journey in your head  
(Uma viagem de ida e volta dentro da sua cabeça)_

_  
Master of illusion, can you realize  
(Mestre da ilusão, você consegue imaginar?)_

_  
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but...  
(Seu sonho está vivo, você pode ser o guia mas...)_

"Então, eu vou esperar. Vou esperar que você queira falar ou simplesmente tentar esquecer. Vou estar aqui, junto a você, com a mão estendida, pro que der e vier. Porque você sabe que não sou bom com essa coisa de palavras e sentimentos, mas o meu coração está com você e, só em você posso me compreender."

_I... will be watching over you  
(Eu... estarei cuidando de você)_

_  
I... am gonna help you see it through  
(Eu vou te ajudar até o fim.)_

_  
__I... will protect you in the night  
(Eu te protegerei na noite)_

_  
I... am smiling next to you...  
__(Estou sorrindo próximo a você..)_

*FIM*

oooOOOooo

**Nota:** Essa música é tudo! E, aqui pra mim, ela fala muito da relação dos irmãos.

Espero que tenha ficado a contento. Não sou muito boa em songfics, mas tentei.

oooOOOooo


End file.
